Kaprosuchus
"Kaprosuchus-its a boar croc!" -Connor Temple Kaprosuchus (also know as a boar-crocodile, in reference to its large front teeth, which resemble that of a boar) is a extinct genus of Crocodyliform. It possesses three sets of tusk-like teeth that project above and below the skull, one of which in the lower jaw fits into notches in upper jaw. This type of dentition is not seen in any other known crocodyliform. Baby Kaprosuchus are very small, around the size of a large Rat, they can fit in the palm of a Human. After five years they grow to a much larger size, around that of a modern crocodile. When fully grown they may have been able to hunt Large Land-based Dinosaurs like Iguanodon The Kaprosuchus is similar to another species, the Anatosuchus, this caused Matt Anderson to mistake the Kaprosuchus he encountered for a Anatosuchus. (Episode 4.2) History )]] A baby Kaprosuchus came through an anomaly from the Cretaceous near The Docks. Soon it made it's way to a house where the resident flushed it down the toilet (thinking it was a Crocodile) and ended up in the sewers where it lived on Rats. Five years later the Kaprosuchus is full grown and is living in a construction site, where it had been feeding off homeless people and builders - until the builders decide to burn what they think is just a makeshift homeless house but is in fact the Kaprosuchus' den. This angers the Kaprosuchus who chases the builders and Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Duncan (who are there investigating the deaths). Abby, Connor and Duncan are rescued by Matt Anderson who was following Abby. The Kaprosuchus attacks Matt’s car but Matt and the others manage to drive away and escape. The Kaprosuchus then proceeds to swim into the dock and climb aboard a cargo ship. It terrifies the crew and then corners Matt who along with Connor and Abby is looking for it onboard. But before it can kill Matt, Becker shows up and tranquillises the Kaprosuchus. As Becker tries to transport the Kaprosuchus in one of the containers by lifting up by a crane and placing it ashore, it wakes up and breaks the container free from the crane. It escapes the container and then chases Duncan into the maze of containers, while Connor follows. Matt then leads a team of soldiers and Abby into the maze, and they split up into groups of two to look for the Kaprosuchus. Abby's partner's gun malfunctions, and as he stoops to fix it the Kaprosuchus drops down in front of him. When he shoots his EMD the shot ricochets off the walls and hits him, stunning him. He helplessly watches as the Kaprosuchus opens its jaws and devours him. Soon after the Kaprosuchus almost kills Duncan who only narrowly escapes through a small gap between containers. He then runs into Connor who hides him in a container for his safety. The Kaprosuchus then attacks Connor who runs, but finds Abby who hands Connor an EMD and repels the creature by lighting a flare witch disrupts its heat sensitive vision. Connor and Abby then meet up with Matt who calls Becker and says that the only way out for the Kaprosuchus is right where Becker is - but Becker can’t see it, even though it should be right in front of him. Suddenly Connor, Abby and Matt see the Kaprosuchus is on top of the container next to Becker who jumps out of the way of the Kaprosuchus at the last minute as it jumps down at him. As it lands Connor, Abby and Matt all shoot their EMDs at the Kaprosuchus killing it. Biology Fully grown Kaprosuchus where estimated to have been around 6 metres (20 feet) in length. It possesses three sets of tusk-like teeth that project above and below the skull, one of which in the lower jaw fits into notches in upper jaw. This type of dentition is not seen in any other known crocodyliform. The diet of Kaprosuchus is mostly unknown, due to the animals size it would have been very unlikely the animal had the diet of other water based crocodyliform's. It seems that the animal would have most likely have hunted large land based dinosaurs like Iguanodon. Trivia *The Kaprosuchus's nick-name is Boar-Croc. *Like the Smilodon and the Camouflage Beast this creature came through a Anomaly before the ARC was formed. *This is the first creature Connor Temple and Abby Maitland encounter after returning to the Present, discounting the Spinosaurus as they first faced it before their return. *This is the second (And Probably Last) Creature Duncan has encountered, third if you count the parrasite and dodo as seperate creatures. *This is the first Creature Connor encounters after being fired from the ARC and the last since he was rehired at the end of the episode. *Matt misidentified this creature for a Anatosuchus. Errors *In Primeval Kaprosuchus has two large horns on each side of its snout, In reality they would have lacked these Horn's. *As a note to before, if the Kaprosuchus ''did have horn's, they wouldnt have grown as big as Baby's does in the Start of Episode 4.2. *On the site it stated Kaprosuchus lived in Madagascar. This is untrue, as it lived in Niger. Gallery File:Series4Trailer_11.png File:Series4Trailer_40.png Primeval capro baby promo.jpg|Baby Kaprosuchus Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Crocodilian